Empty Chairs
by Darthishtar
Summary: A companion piece to Deadly Sunrise


Title: Empty Chairs  
Author: Kathryn Olsen  
E-Mail: AlaraV@coruscant.net  
Category: Rebellion  
Summary: A prequel/sequel combination of the story "Deadly Sunrise" about  
a few of the unsung heroes of the Rebellion.  
Rating: PG  
  
"Watch your back, you've picked up a tail."  
  
"I see it, I see it. Sithspawn, they don't give up, do they?"  
  
"No rhetoric, Six."  
  
"I could use a little help out here."  
  
"On my way, Nine."  
  
"You'd better hurry. I'm going to be spacedust in a few seconds."  
  
"Got him. That will be thirty credits, a night to ourselves,  
and a bottle of Whyren's."  
  
"Don't relax just yet. We've still got a Star Destroyer, three  
Carrack-cruisers, and a wing of TIEs to deal with."  
  
"What was *that?*"  
  
"All right, scratch one Star Destroyer, one Carrack Cruiser and   
half the TIEs. Remind me to thank whoever pulled *that* one off."  
  
"Don't bother. It was one of ours. One of our Mon Cals lost  
control and plowed into it."  
  
"Sithspawn."  
  
"Concentrate on the remaining ships, not the one we lost."  
  
"Gold One, is retreat an option?"  
  
"Not when we're this close. In addition to the fact that we're  
still alive, so are they. That means they can still kill other people.  
We need to make sure that doesn't happen."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"The TIEs are regrouping and heading back to the remaining cruisers.  
I think they'll hype."  
  
The screen went black and the simulator pod hissed open. Lieutenant  
Lia Anaav pulled off her flight helmet, letting the mass of ebony curls  
tumble free. She shook her head, then ran her fingers from root to tip.  
  
"Huddle up," Captain Michel Cath called.   
  
Lia stood and tucked her helmet under her arm, then crossed to   
where the rest of the squadron was gathering.  
  
"Nice flying in there, Anaav and Varsch 1. You two tied for the  
highest scores and most kills."  
  
Lia grinned at her wingman, Aileina Varsch. With Nana Shak, the  
Twi'lek, they were the only females in the squadron.  
  
"Someone has to uphold the honor of the fairer sex," Aileina called  
out.  
  
"Hear, hear," her husband Eric rejoined.  
  
Cath held up a hand. "Hold on, this isn't an open forum." He checked  
a datapad. "We had two losses, better than our normal fare, but it still  
means two of you are widowed. We don't want that happening too often."  
  
There was some nervous laughter, but they all understood the principle.  
"Which brings me to the news. Six of us will be joining the Fleet at Sullust  
in four days. They're mounting a major offensive and Admiral Ackbar wants  
our six best to fly in the battle. We'll be there with the likes of Wedge  
Antilles."  
  
Lia glanced around, sensing the others' excitement and apprehension.  
She could tell they wanted equally to be left behind and sent along. The  
massing of the Fleet could only mean that it would be an intense, incredibly  
dangerous engagement. Most likely, many of them wouldn't make it back.  
  
"The six going to Sullust will be myself, both Varsches, Lia Anaav,  
Tycho Celchu, and Jon Lhar."  
  
There were groans of disappointments, sighs of relief, wry comments  
masking bitterness, and of course, the well-wishers. Jon moved closer  
and rested an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Well, looks like we'll be riding into Hell together, as usual."  
  
"Which reminds me," Cath called. "We're rearranging the wings.  
Celchu with Varsch 1, Lhar with Anaav, Varsch 2 will be the wingman of  
one of the others in the squadron once we get there, as will I. The rest  
of you will be here on base with others who will not be joining the Fleet.  
We'll all meet back here to celebrate afterwards and I expect to see every  
one of you there. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He straightened. "Those of you staying at Antriav are dismissed."   
He beckoned. "The rest of you move in."  
  
Lia slid onto a crate next to Jon and took his hand. He looked  
over and smiled slightly, rubbing his thumb across the edge of her index  
finger.  
  
"I want you suited up and ready to hit space in five hours. Bring  
your flightsuit, toiletries, and anything else you may need. Take the  
minimalist approach as usual." He glanced around. "Any questions?"  
  
Jon raised his hand. "Will we be flying X-wings there or are we   
transporting over in bulk?"  
  
"We'll be in A-wings."  
  
Lia sucked in her breath in annoyance. The A-wings were certainly  
more maneuverable and better-armed, but an absolute pain to control. General  
Dodonna had been a brilliant tactician and a bit of an artist, but had  
obviously never flown a snubfighter. That much was evident in the layout  
of the fighter's interior.  
  
"We'll be transported together and the frigate has A-wing simulator  
pods. I want you all to put in a few hours of sims each day. And get  
plenty of rest. We can't afford to lose any fighters due to sleep deprivation  
in this battle."  
* * *  
Lia swirled the synthehol in her glass, making a face. "Nothing  
like the real thing. I could go for some good Corellian whiskey right  
now."  
  
Jon clinked glasses with her and downed the drink. "You're just  
spoiled. Out on Tanaab, we don't often get Whyren's Reserve-quality.  
We take what we can get."  
  
She nodded. "Well, on Corellia we pride ourselves on getting drunk  
on the best-quality alcohol in the Galaxy."   
  
She knocked back the drink, then squeezed her eyes shut, her face   
contorting into a horrible expression.   
  
"Good gods," she choked out. "It's not supposed to be sour."  
  
Eric raised his glass. "The price you pay for imitation-Corellian  
Ralltiirian whiskey."  
  
Tycho shrugged. "At least it's not like what we had on Alderaanian.  
Mostly this heavy berry wine that left an aftertaste for about three weeks  
afterwards. Then there was this ghastly alcohol called hrashi that was   
a cross between Corellian whiskey and cheap berry wine for the more adventurous   
drinkers." He grimaced. "The night I got my acceptance notice from the   
Imperial Starfleet Academy, we celebrated with a bottle of berrywine at  
home, then I went out and got raucously drunk on hrashi with my friends.  
My parents were fairly furious."  
  
Lia giggled. "I can't picture you getting raucously anything,  
Celchu."  
  
He looked up, his smile humorless. "War changes people, Anaav."  
  
She sobered quickly. "Indeed it does."  
  
Aileina sipped her drink, then grimaced. "Unlike the rest of you, I have no  
desire to become inebriated on anything."  
  
Lia rolled her eyes and gestured towards the other woman's protruding  
abdomen. "Well, you have an excuse. The rest of us are just deprived."  
  
Eric laughed. "You make us sound like hopeless alcoholics."  
  
"If the boot fits..."  
  
He tossed a vweliu nut at her. "At least we have real nuts. If  
we scrounged together a few more things, we could have ryshcate."  
  
Lia leaned back and sighed. "When all this is over, I promise  
I'll bribe my way into the possession of the necessary ingredients and make  
you the real thing."  
  
Aileina nodded. "What do you think we're going after?"  
  
Jon frowned. "We've never had a combined effort on this scale  
before. The Fleet's been massing for the last two and a half weeks. It   
must be something big."  
  
"You think we're going after Coruscant?"  
  
Aileina snorted. "It would take the entire Fleet just to get through  
the shields down over that place. There must be something else."  
  
"It might be something on the scale of the Death Star."  
  
Lia promptly choked on her drink and began coughing violently.  
Jon smiled grimly and began pounding her on the back. She held up a hand,  
signalling that she was all right and he rested his hand on her left shoulder  
blade.  
  
"It may be something like that or it may be a world." Aileina  
gazed out of the viewport, watching a graceful Mon Calamari Star Cruiser  
pull into its place in the Fleet. "Either way, I'm worried. Something  
disastrous is bound to happen."  
  
Eric stood. "Speaking of which, I have another appointment with  
the medics in ten minutes."  
  
"These weekly checks are getting annoying," Jon commented. "I've  
never had to be so thoroughly flight-ready in my life."  
  
Lia smiled. "I think they just don't want you to keel over mid-  
battle. They have to find a replacement if you're not completely healthy."  
  
"Touche," he conceded.  
  
Eric bent down and kissed Aileina gently. "I'll see you back in  
our quarters in a few hours."  
  
She gripped his hand. "You don't get off that easily. I'll see  
you in the simulators in two hours. I feel like killing you today."  
  
"It's a date, then."  
  
He extracted his hand from her grip, then turned and exited the  
pilot's lounge. Aileina watched him go, her expression pained. Lia rested  
a hand on top of hers.  
  
She sighed. "Every time I see him go, I feel like something will  
happen. I may be just paranoid, but it scares me."  
  
"Every person stands to lose a great deal from this war," Lia said  
quietly. "There are those of us who have lost our families..."  
  
"Our homeworlds," Tycho added.  
  
"Our friends," Jon said.  
  
Lia nodded, taking his hand. "We will most likely lose a lot more  
before the war is over. But we cannot dwell on the moment; like in any  
dogfight, we have to be thinking of what we must do to preserve ourselves  
and those we love."  
  
Jon rested his head on her shoulder. "So wise for one so young,"  
he said, quietly mocking.  
  
Aileina laughed. "Speaking of those we love, when are you two  
going to take the plunge?"  
  
Lia arched an eyebrow. "The plunge?"  
  
"Get married, of course."  
  
Jon snorted. "You make it sound like some kind of terrifying  
hologame."  
  
Tycho looked down at his hands. "I don't think it's such a terrible  
thing."  
  
"I don't suppose you've ever been married," Lia said with a grin.  
  
"Close," he said. "My fiancee was killed with the destruction  
of Alderaan on my birthday, three weeks before we were supposed to be married."  
  
Lia clapped a hand to her mouth, horrified by her blunder. "I'm  
sorry," she whispered. "I had no..."  
  
"You couldn't have," he said, waving it off.  
  
Jon straightened. "I suppose we haven't discussed it much," he  
admitted a bit sheepishly.  
  
"It's not such a bad idea," Aileina said with a wink. "You ought  
to bring it up some time."  
  
Lia laughed. "It isn't the worst idea I've heard."  
  
"Indeed," Jon said teasingly. He squeezed her shoulder. "We'll  
get around to discussing it someday. Maybe after the war."  
  
Lia rolled her eyes. "That's what everyone says. 'After the war.'  
As if we're assured of making it that far."  
  
Tycho slapped her hand. "Don't jinx us." He smiled. "I intend  
to live forever."  
  
"As do I," Aileina said, raising her glass to meet his. "What  
about you two?"  
  
Lia grinned. "I don't know. I intend to die gloriously at an  
early age like that man from some myth who could either have a long, boring  
life or a short glorious one. I think I'm destined for greatness..."  
  
"As a posthumous hero," Jon interjected. "I intend to live until  
Lia here kills me off."  
  
"You may not have to wait very long," she countered, her face  
stone-cold, but her eyes betraying the amusement she was masking. She  
jerked her head towards Aileina. "This girl has been trying to marry me  
off since she defected just after Yavin."  
  
Tycho arched an eyebrow. "You've known each other that long?"  
  
"Eric and I were both in a squadron that went up against a squad  
of TIEs. Four of them were left dead in space. We decided to offer them  
amnesty if they surrendered and defected. Aileina was the only one who  
accepted. We were roommates and wingmates until she sold her soul to   
Eric."  
  
Aileina laughed. "We've been best friends and self-appointed  
guardian angels ever since the first time she tried to kill me." She held   
up a linked silver necklace with a circular pendant on it. "This was what   
she gave me for our first birthday together."  
  
Tycho leaned forward. "It looks like a bolt."  
  
She nodded. "To be specific, it was the piece of machinery holding  
her firing mechanism in place during the battle I surrendered at. A few  
days later, her X-wing got an overhaul and they replaced it. She swiped  
the old one and gave it to me as a symbol of our friendship. We're each  
other's guardian angels."  
  
Jon frowned. "Guardian *whats*?"  
  
"Angels." Lia pinched his arm. "Don't tell me you were a smuggler  
five years and never heard of the angels." She let out an exasperated  
sigh. "Angels are from the moons of Iego according to the legend. They're  
the most beautiful creatures in the Galaxy and are protectors. We swore  
a few years ago to be guardian angels."  
  
Jon rolled his eyes. "So, Aileina, what will you do when the war  
is over?"  
  
She smiled. "Neither Eric nor I can go back to our homeworlds   
just yet, so we'll find a compromise world, settle down. I'll raise our  
children, he'll find a university to teach at, and we'll grow horribly  
old in peace."  
  
Lia laughed. "I doubt I'll ever go back to the Senate."  
  
Tycho straightened. "You were a politician?"  
  
Lia grinned. "You make it sound like a curse. I was the junior  
Senator from Corellia for three years."  
  
Tycho put on a mournful expression. "And I thought you had a   
soul."  
  
Lia threw a nut at him, then made a face. "Either way, I'm never  
going back into politics. I'll probably find someone to have a family with,  
smuggle myself into Corellia under assumed identities, go back to CorSec,  
and wait out the interdiction."  
  
Jon shrugged. "I have no idea what I'll do. I've been in this  
war since the early days; the Rebel Alliance is what makes my identity.  
I'll probably remain with the Star Fighter Command, if nothing more than  
a defense pilot." He sighed. "And you, Tycho?"  
  
He smiled wistfully. "I planned my entire life to be part of the  
elite units of the Alderaanian Guard. I suppose I'll do the same as you.  
If I get lucky, I'll marry and settle down."  
  
"Whatever happened to..."  
  
"Winter?" He let out an exasperated sigh. "I have no idea where  
she is. She's undercover so many weeks of any given year that I might  
run into her and not be able to recognize her. Last I heard of her, she  
had been chased off Avram after someone broke the cell there. If I die  
in this battle, she'll hear of it, but I don't know if she'll care."  
  
Lia stood abruptly. "Where are you going?"  
  
She turned to grin at Tycho. "I have the feeling that what we  
all need is to kill a few Imps in the simulator, then try and shoot each  
other down."  
  
Tycho laughed and stood. "I'm up for it. It's always a way to  
make me feel better."  
* * *  
Lia slid onto the bench next to Jon. "I think now is where we  
find out what all this is about."  
  
"I hope so," he said quietly. "I wish they didn't start the holo-  
feed until the actual briefing starts."  
  
She nodded, smiling as one Commander began performing an act that  
no person should see in polite company, obivious to the holocam feed.  
The person controlling the feed swung the camera away a little too quickly  
and ran into the side of a Mon Cal Captain's bulbous head. The view tilted  
back to show the ceiling,then a person extending a hand.  
  
"Sometimes you wonder how these people ever got to be military   
geniuses."  
  
"If these are the people who plan the war, we're doomed," Lia  
said with a laugh. She pointed towards a certain man in Corellian Bloodstripes  
at the edge of the picture. "I see Captain Solo is finally back. We'll  
never have a sober night on base again."  
  
"He still owes me three hundred credits from that sabacc game the  
night before the probe droids found us on Hoth."  
  
She grinned. "That was quite a game. I think we got half of the  
ranking officials involved, including Princess Organa. Derlin even joined  
in for a hand."  
  
He took her hand. "That was also the first time you let me kiss  
you."  
  
She blushed. "That was for luck."  
  
Abruptly, the noise died away. She could see a stately woman in  
white enter the briefing room, assumed it was the legendary Mon Mothma.  
Lia caught her breath and leaned forward in her seat.  
  
"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack  
has come."  
  
A hologram floated up from a projector--a mottled world that dwarfed  
a spherical object in red. As it rotated, Lia caught a glimpse of a familiar  
concave spot on the surface.  
  
She understood at the same time that Jon swore softly. "I knew  
it," she whispered. "Another Death Star."  
  
"We're doomed," he answered.  
  
She glanced back at Tycho, seated near the back of the room. His  
face was ashen, his mouth compressed into a grim line. He caught her eye  
and nodded slowly.  
  
"Many Bothans died to bring us this information."  
  
There was a silence for an eternal moment, then Mon Mothma turned  
away. "Admiral Ackbar, please."  
  
One of the Calamaris stepped forward. "Although the Death Star  
is not yet operational, it does have a strong defense system."  
  
"And the plot thickens," Jon muttered. "When do we come in?"  
  
"It's not enough that they had to run the Trench of the first one.  
Now they want us to go *into* it. What next?"  
  
Cath turned off the holoprojector and turned. "All right, everyone.   
You heard what the Admiral said. We're going in behind the X-wings, as   
usual."  
  
Lia groaned. It was aggravatingly typical of the flight coordinators   
to put the fastest ships where they can retreat first. "We're   
jumping in with the Liberty group. The B-wings will be with the group that   
includes the Medical Frigate and the Headquarters Frigate. The X-wings will   
be with Home One. We'll take our orders as they come. Nothing's definite   
except our destination and our basic mission plan. Any questions?"  
  
Aileina stood where she was in the very back of the room. "When   
do we get our ships? I was pulled from an X-wing squadron and I'd rather   
have some log time in my A-wing before I entrust my life to it."  
  
"The fighters are in the hangar. They just got in today. Your serial   
numbers are on the side of them. Take them out any time before we hype out   
of here. We won't have time to personalize them or paint your kills on them   
but if you make it back, I'll do the paint job myself if necessary."  
  
Some laughed at that. Lia simply sat there and stared at the holo-  
projector, her thoughts jumbled. "Any other questions? Good. Unlike the   
last three weeks, you're not allowed to get sick, injured, or go insane.   
You'll need a physical every other day between now and when we get out of here.   
If there's anything amiss, I won't hesitate to pull you off the duty roster.   
For now, good luck on the New Sun Campaign."  
  
Lia shot from her seat and walked briskly to the door of the briefing  
amphitheater, Jon close behind. "This is insane," she hissed as soon as  
they cleared the room.  
  
"I know, but what can we do?"  
  
She shook her head and punched the wall. "Absolutely nothing."  
  
Jon gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Everything  
will be fine," he said quietly. "*Everything.*"  
  
She clasped him in an embrace. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Because both of us are  
too stubborn to be killed by something as petty and small as a Death Star."  
  
She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Touche."  
  
He inhaled deeply, letting a smile play across his mouth. "Lia?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He loosened his grip just a bit, so that she looked up at him.  
"Marry me."  
  
Her expression was unreadable. She looked away, saw Aileina and  
Eric pass by, deep in conversation. She turned her attention back to him,  
her expression unchanged. "Was that an order or a request?"  
  
He let his grin spread. "Both."  
  
She laughed. "In that case, request granted and I will follow my  
orders." She straightened. "As long as we get it done before we leave  
for Endor."  
  
He stared at her for a moment, then bent and kissed her, almost  
frantically, as if he wanted to seal the agreement before she changed her  
mind.  
  
She broke gently away. "Don't worry, there's time for that later."  
She reached up and clasped her arms around his neck. "For now, I'll let  
you race your fiancee through the Fleet."  
  
He laughed. "You're on."  
  
They caught up to Eric as he was mounting the ladder into his  
A-wing. He waved. "We're going racing. You want to come along?"  
  
Lia grinned. "It was our idea first."  
  
She kissed Jon, then jogged to the fighter with her number on it.  
The Corellian crest was painted on the side, as were the Bloodstripes she'd  
earned just before leaving Corellia. She mounted the ladder, then climbed  
into the cockpit. She strapped in, then closed the canopy. She sat in  
silence for a moment, letting her eyes trail over the interior. She pulled  
a holo of Jon from her flightsuit and tucked it into the control yoke.  
  
"Perfect," she said quietly, then started the engines.  
  
As soon as she cleared the magcon field, she pulled in next to  
Aileina's ship. "All right, from the Medical Frigate to the Home One,  
passing by every Corellian ship above a snubfighter."  
  
"Last one there buys the drinks tonight."  
  
At the signal, Lia shot forward, banking hard to the right to pass  
a Corellian Corvette. She went into a spin, diving to run below three  
Gunships. She turned vertical at the row of Corvettes that formed the  
core of the Fleet formation, then swung to the left to pass the outlying  
freighters. She scissored past the Millenium Falcon, then flipped belly-  
up, passing a Nebulon-class Frigate. She could see Aileina ahead of her  
by several meters and reverted to the normal position. She throttled  
forward until they were neck-and-neck. The Home One was coming up quickly,  
so she tapped her comm switch.  
  
"Jon and I are getting married."  
  
Aileina's ship nearly plowed into the *Liberty* and she swore  
loudly. In that moment, Lia pulled ahead and passed the Home One. Seconds  
later, Aileina reached the finish line, followed closely by Jon and Eric.  
  
"You cheated," she sputtered.  
  
"Well, I realized I hadn't told you yet, so I thought it was an  
opportune time to."  
  
"Is it true," Eric interjected.  
  
"Absolutely," Jon said, still laughing. "I ordered her to just  
after the briefing and she said she would, as long as we did it before  
the battle."  
  
"The poor girl," Eric exclaimed. "To be under the tyrannical rule  
of a befuddled..."  
  
"Shut up," Aileina and Lia both interjected.  
  
"We'll talk about this in the lounge when we get back there in a  
few minutes." She swung her ship around and started weaving back towards  
their ship. "For now, let's go home."  
* * *  
"Lia!"  
  
Lia stood as Aileina entered, carrying a bag. "What's this?"  
  
"You didn't think you were going to get married in dress uniform,  
did you?"  
  
Lia laughed. "That *is* the traditional attire for pilots at formal  
functions."  
  
"Well, either way, I managed to barter with one of our smugglers  
enough to find something better."  
  
She pulled a long white dress from the bag and shook it out. Lia  
stepped forward, gaping at the fine-spun Alderaanian silk and Chandrilan  
lace.  
  
"Sith, Lein, what did you do? Sell your soul to the Emperor?"  
  
Aileina grinned and handed it to her. "Not quite, but pretty close.  
Go try it on."  
  
Lia crossed to the refresher and changed from her off-duty uniform  
into the dress. She fastened up the back, then tugged at it gently to  
make it hang right.  
  
She moved back into the cabin and Aileina gasped, clasping her  
hands to her mouth. "It's perfect."  
  
Lia moved to the mirror and took in her reflection. The dress  
was floor-length with a tight, scoop-necked bodice, elbow-length fitted  
sleeves that ended in bells of Chandrilan lace. The multi-layered, flared  
skirt was made from rare Alderaanian silk.  
  
"Come on, admit it."  
  
Lia turned. "What?"  
  
"Repeat after me: This is better than the dress uniform. Aileina,  
you're a genius. I pledge my undying loyalty to you. I will name my first  
daughter after you in memory of your greatness."  
  
Lia laughed. "All right, I'll concede the point, but not willingly."  
  
Aileina rolled her eyes. "Now, go get changed before you wrinkle  
it."  
  
Lia emerged from the refresher a few minutes later. "So, what  
do you have to do for the rest of the day?"  
  
Aileina rolled her eyes. "Nothing other than waiting for the  
call to ships that we've been expecting for four days now. I already  
had my med appointment this morning. And yourself?"  
  
"The same." She sat on her bunk and drew her knees up to her  
chest. "Jon wants to get married in the officers' lounge tomorrow evening."  
  
Aileina nodded. "I heard." She flopped onto her back. "So, will  
you be moving in with him or vice versa?"  
  
She sighed. "Vice versa. We've already cleared it with the billeting  
coordinator." She pulled off her slacks and slid under the covers. "I'm  
going to get some much-needed beauty rest."  
  
"I'll call you in a few hours. We can kidnap the boys for some  
high-quality survival rations in the officer's mess."  
  
Lia laughed. "Maybe we can convince my intended to use some of  
his cooking skills and get something real to eat."  
  
Aileina pulled the blanket over her, then rested a hand on her  
shoulder. "It's a date."  
* * *  
"Ten minutes," Eric called. "Are you two ever coming out of there?"  
  
"In a minute," Aileina shouted back. "Go talk to your best friend.  
Make sure he doesn't go anywhere."  
  
Lia giggled. "I can't believe we're actually doing this."  
  
"Hold still," Aileina grumbled through a mouthful of fastening  
pins. "You'll ruin my efforts."  
  
Lia straightened, holding her head perfectly still. "When do I  
get to see it?"  
  
"As soon as I'm finished. But this is a very difficult style to  
do. Why do Corellians make everything difficult?"  
  
"It's just that the rest of the Galaxy is a wimp," Lia countered.  
"And every clan requires a different hairstyle. My family is particularly  
obstinate and flashy."  
  
Aileina laughed. "Well, I hadn't noticed."  
  
Lia turned to protest, but Aileina gently shoved her head back  
into place. "I told you to stay still. We're almost finished."  
  
She placed the last few pins, then stepped back and handed her  
a hand mirror. "There."  
  
Lia stood and crossed to the mirror, turning her back to it.  
Much of her hair was left hanging to midway down her back, but the rest  
was plaited up in two sections. The lower half was a complicated network  
of corkscrew braids, interwoven with pearls. The top half was in looped  
braids, the ends tucked into a single braid that started near her forehead,  
then ran down her back.  
  
"Perfect," she said quietly. "Thank you."  
  
Aileina squeezed her shoulders. "My pleasure. Now let's go get  
you married before someone stops us."  
* * *  
"By the authority invested in me as commanding officer of Krakana   
Squadron of the Alliance Armed Forces, I pronounce you husband and wife."  
Cath gestured towards Lia with a slight grin. "You may now kiss her."  
  
Jon pulled her close and kissed her gently, letting it linger as  
long as their oxygen supply would allow. Those few friends and squadmates  
who were assembled applauded and he pulled back.  
  
"So, Lieutenant Lhar, how's married life treating you?" he quipped.  
  
She grinned. "Wonderfully."  
  
He turned to Cath. "Thank you, Captain."  
  
Cath shook his hand. "My pleasure."  
  
Ten minutes later, they were in the unofficial tapcafe of the  
*Liberty*, the Mon Cal cruiser their squadron would be launching from.  
Aileina, Eric, Lia, and Jon were all at one table.  
  
"At least if we die flying against the Death Star, I'll die an  
excruciatingly happy man."  
  
Lia laughed and held up her glass. "I'll drink to that."  
  
Aileina rolled her eyes and downed her drink. "We won't die.   
By the time the Imps get through the X-wings and B-wings, they'll have   
drained their batteries or been killed."  
  
"You never know. We could die of boredom."  
  
Eric wrapped an arm around Aileina's shoulders. "I personally wouldn't  
mind. It would bring all of us back safely."  
  
Lia looked around. "Remember what Cath said back at Antriav?  
He expects us to all be back there in a few days."  
  
"Let's make a deal," Jon said. "No empty chairs at our next celebration  
party."  
  
"Hear, hear."  
  
Aileina clinked her glass with each of theirs. "It's a deal."  
* * *  
Lia woke up on the first morning of married life to hear the comm  
buzzing. She slapped it on, being careful not to break Jon's grip on her.   
"Lhars here."  
  
"All pilots report to your ships for takeoff. Launch in one hour."  
  
The recorded message clicked off and she buried her face in her  
outstretched arm. She felt Jon stir next to her and rotated to face her.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, then blinked and she could see his eyes  
slowly focusing on her as his eyes adjusted to the light. His face broke  
into a grin. "Hello there," he said quietly.  
  
"We have to be ready to launch in one hour."  
  
"Sithspawn," he muttered, letting his hands come away from her  
waist. "You want the first shower?"  
  
She nodded and kissed him quickly before rising. She pulled a  
robe around her and headed for the refresher. One of the advantages of  
being stationed on a Mon Cal cruiser was that the showers were warm water  
rather than sonic. She showered as quickly as possible, then dried under  
the heater vents.  
  
Jon was in the kitchen when she emerged. "Shower's all yours."  
  
He gestured to the table. "I made something quick and palatable.  
We can't let you fly on an empty stomach."  
  
She drew him in for a kiss and embrace, then headed to the storage  
cubicle. "Thank you."  
  
She pulled on her undergarments, then a loose sleeveless grey  
tunic and tight-fitting slacks. She braided her hair across her head as  
she always did before going into battle. She was into her flightsuit by   
the time Jon emerged from the shower.  
  
She sat at the table and started picking at her food. "What, isn't  
it good?"  
  
She looked up. "Sorry, just nerves."  
  
He sat next to her. "I've never seen you this antsy over a battle  
before."  
  
She looked up, her face solemn. "I've never had much to lose  
before."  
  
He took her hand and kissed the palm gently. She squeezed her  
eyes shut against the tears and heaved a sigh.  
  
"You won't. Even if one of us dies, we'll always be together in   
spirit. My mother used to say that once you got married, you'd never have   
to bear the burden of life alone again." He looked up. "Besides, we made  
a deal. No empty chairs. And I for one am horrible at breaking promises."  
* * *  
"Green Nine, requesting landing clearance."  
  
"Nine, what ship did you come from?"  
  
Lia choked. "The *Liberty.* Obviously, I can't land there."  
  
"Don't worry," the flight controller's voice said grimly. "There  
will be plenty of empty spaces on any of these ships. Any preferences?"  
  
"Where are Green Ten and Six docking?"  
  
"The *Indomitable.*"  
  
"I'll take anything on there."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Control, there was some EV activity in Sector 36. Has that pilot been  
picked up yet?"  
  
"Don't know, Nine. The lists will be posted in the pilots' lounges."  
There was a pause. "Clearance granted to land on the *Indomitable, slot  
973."  
  
"Thank you, Control."  
  
"No problem, Nine. Welcome back."  
* * *  
Lia tucked her helmet under her arm and waded into the pilots'  
lounge. The lists were already being posted. She removed her datapad  
from her flightsuit and accessed the database.  
  
SEARCH FOR: CAPTAIN AILEINA TAANI VARSCH.  
  
She pressed the search button and held it up to the light.  
  
"More concerned about your friends than your husband, eh?"  
  
Lia turned and tackled Jon in an embrace. "Control said you were  
already docked here when I asked. Where's Eric?"  
  
Jon gestured to the datapad, where Aileina was listed under the  
wounded section. "She's in intensive care. Apparently, she had to eject  
twice. The first time, the seat broke free of its restraints, but the  
hatch didn't open. She's pretty severely injured."  
  
Lia clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh, no."  
  
He led her from the room. "I thought you might want to go see  
both of them."  
  
She nodded and followed him towards the medcenter. They entered  
just as a heart monitor wailed. Her throat constricted in dread as she  
saw Eric bend down to kiss his wife, then turn away, his face streaked  
with tears. The medics pulled a sheet over Aileina's lifeless body and  
Lia sank to the floor, sobbing.  
  
Strong arms encircled her and she looked up to see Eric. She  
buried her face against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."  
  
He nodded solemnly. "As am I, but there's nothing they could have   
done. She was dying even before she broke free of the fighter." He  
helped her up. "Would you like to see her?"  
  
Lia nodded, swallowing back the bile that threatened to enter  
her throat. She broke away and stepped into the unit. The medics had  
left; they had other more pressing cases.  
  
"Lieutenant Lhar?"  
  
She turned to see one of the younger medics, about her same age,  
approach. "Yes?"  
  
"Captain Varsch insisted we give these to you just before we had  
to sedate her."  
  
Lia held out her hand and the medic handed her the necklace, her  
wedding ring, and a small holocube that Lia recognized as the one of them  
at Aileina's wedding that Aileina always kept hanging in her cockpit.  
  
Her throat closed and she swallowed. "Thank you."  
  
The medic stepped back. "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
The room reeked of sterile death. Lia pulled a chair close to   
the table where Aileina was stretched out. She pulled the sheet back  
and choked back a sob. Her face was completely calm, as it had been in sleep.  
  
"Oh, gods," she whispered, then stopped trying to restrain her  
tears. She let her head rest on Aileina's chest and sobbed like a child.  
  
It was something she'd done often before; she and Aileina would   
weep against each other every time another friend died, every time they   
reached a new phase in their warrior natures, every time their grip on   
innocence came a micron closer to being lost forever.  
  
*"I never wanted to be a warrior," Aileina had said once after  
one such instance, when they were stretched out on the couches of a  
debriefing center. "I wanted to stay on Chandrila, be a mommy and teach  
primary school. I wanted to forget that there was a government beyond  
our local governor. I wanted to be lost in my own reality and be able  
to live in blissful ignorance for the rest of my long life."  
  
"You wouldn't have been content with that. I know you too well.  
You're too conscientious to let injustice continue."  
  
"That's probably my chief flaw. I will never be able to lead the  
kind of life that I dreamed of because of my own sense of justice."  
  
Lia had sat up and turned to look at her. "Why did you join  
The Imperial Academy?"  
  
Aileina had sighed. "I honestly don't know. It was one of those  
Times when I felt compelled to do something that seemed completely   
Contrary to my nature. I had the feeling it would bring about some important  
Change in my life."  
  
Lia had squeezed her hand. "Some of them more unexpected  
Than others. Personally, I'm thankful that you followed your instincts.  
Else I might never have met you."*  
  
A hand landed on her shoulder. It was Jon. She stood and buried  
Herself in his embrace, taking solace in his strong arms. Eventually,  
She broke away and he handed her two datacards.  
  
She tucked them into a pocket of her flightsuit, then turned and  
pulled the sheet back over her best friend. "What are these?"  
  
Her voice was quavering uncontrollably and he guided her from  
The room. "An ensign sent them along. One is Lein's will, the other is  
A message for you." They started towards the quarters they'd been assigned.  
"I'll be back in a few hours, after you've had a chance to go through  
them."  
  
She nodded and embraced him again. The reality of death on her  
mind made her yearn for every chance of human contact. He held her for  
a long moment, then opened the door for her.  
  
"Keep an open comm channel."  
  
He nodded. "Will do."  
  
She stepped inside, keeping the lights low. She peeled off her  
flightsuit and draped it over a chair. She entered the refresher and  
removed her other clothes, then stepped into the shower. The water washed  
over her, draining away the sweat and grime of battle. She leaned against  
the wall, her eyes closed.  
  
*Self-appointed guardian angels. Will you be still my guardian  
now that you're gone?*  
  
She hung her head, letting her tears mix with the water running  
down her face. Reaching her hand out, she shut off the water, then stepped  
out under the vents.  
  
She pulled on the same tunic and slacks she'd been wearing for  
the past three days, since everything else she'd brought had been on the  
*Liberty* when a well-placed shot from the Death Star had dissolved its  
hull.  
  
She pulled the datacards from the flightsuit pocket and inserted  
the first one into her datapad.  
  
There was a pause, then a sound recording came on. "I had this  
crazy idea that somehow I wasn't going to make it back for our weekly  
sabacc game tonight. If you're listening to this, you'll know that I'm  
psychic. If so, my deepest condolences. I hope my death doesn't hit you  
too hard; I've always hated hurting you."  
  
With that, Lia buried her face in her hands. "I'll forever  
be grateful to you for sparing me that day three years ago. You have  
given me joy that I have never expected to experience. I can only hope  
that someday you'll be able to understand what I mean when someone else  
repays the favor for me."  
  
There was a pause, filled with quiet sobs, barely audible over  
the connection. "I know we'll never be able to have our midnight discussions  
again. I'll never win half your life's savings from you in another sabacc  
game or have the pleasure of killing you in another simulator battle.  
But I will be with you always. We are each other's guardian angels  
in life as well as in death. It's a sacred bond that can never be  
broken."  
  
There was another pause, the sounds more muffled this time. "All  
right, to the important part. I've left a few things to you in my will,  
but if my body's still around, you need to go find my necklace. I wore  
into battle, so it should still be there. I want you to have it for the  
same reasons you gave it to me in the first place. The rest is detailed  
in the other datacard they gave you. I want you to be the one to notify  
my family as well as give the first toast at my wake. I can't think of  
anyone better, not even Eric. You knew me best and I don't want to be  
eulogized by an amateur. Make sure my idiot husband doesn't get himself  
killed and take care of your future. I expect you to make something out  
of yourself and I will personally haunt you if you don't. On that cheerful  
note, I'll sign off for now. I'll see you in your dreams."  
* * *  
I REGRET TO INFORM YOU...  
  
Lia paused, then erased the text for the tenth time. *It's her  
family, blast it. No sterile introductions.*  
  
A kiss landed gently on the side of her neck. She looked up and  
smiled faintly at Jon. "Hi, there."  
  
He sat next to her. "Still trying to figure out what to say to  
her family?" At her nod, he sat back. "Why not just say what you did for  
her wake last night? That was perfect."  
  
She shook her head. "That was for the friends she's flown next  
to, saved, laughed with, cried with, comforted..." She looked back down  
at the datapad. "This is for her parents--the people who, for eighteen  
years of her life, were the ones to kiss her goodnight, dry her tears,  
explain the mysteries of life, tease her about her boyfriends and console  
her when they broke her heart. It's something completely different."  
  
Jon took her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers. "You'll  
know what to say. Just let all thought go and you'll find it."  
  
She turned to give him a pained look. "Don't distract me."  
  
He drew her in for a kiss. "You always said your best ideas came  
when you weren't thinking about them."  
  
She laughed. "You are the master of persuasion. You should become  
a politician."  
  
He groaned. "Sure, ruin the romantic moment."  
  
"Exactly." She extricated her hand and gave him a gentle shove.  
"I'll be in as soon as I'm finished."  
  
He gave her a hurt look, but retreated to the bedroom. Lia lifted  
the necklace to look at it for a long moment, then let it drop and started  
typing.  
  
IT IS SAID THAT ON THE MOONS OF IEGO THERE ARE CREATURES WHO ARE  
THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND LOYAL BEINGS EVER CREATED IN THE GALAXY. THEY ARE  
THE PROTECTORS. THE IEGANS CALL THEM ANGELS. I WAS PRIVILEGED TO CALL  
ONE MY BEST FRIEND.  
  
SHORTLY AFTER AILEINA AND I BECAME ROOMMATES AND WINGMATES THREE  
YEARS AGO, WE SWORE TO BE EACH OTHERS' GUARDIAN ANGELS. SHE NEVER FAILED  
IN HER DUTY AS MINE, EVEN AT THE COST OF HER PERSONAL SAFETY.  
  
IN A BATTLE THAT WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY AS THE TURNING POINT OF  
THE WAR, SHE FLEW HER BEST; I HAVE NEVER SEEN HER EXHIBIT SUCH GREAT COURAGE  
BEFORE AND I DOUBT I WILL SEE IT AGAIN. UNFORTUNATELY, HER COURAGE LED  
TO IRREPARABLE DAMAGE TO HER SHIP AND SHE WAS FORCED TO EJECT. HER EJECTING  
MECHANISM MALFUNCTIONED AND INSTEAD OF FLOATING FREE, SHE HAD TO BREAK  
THROUGH FOUR LAYERS OF TRANSPARISTEEL TO REACH ESCAPE VELOCITY. SHE DIED  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER, SURROUNDED BY THOSE WHO LOVED HER.  
  
I WILL MISS AILEINA EVERY SECOND OF MY LIFE. EVERY TIME I DESTROY  
AN ENEMY, COMFORT A FRIEND, CRADLE A CHILD, LOVE MY HUSBAND, I WILL REMEMBER  
NOT TO TAKE THOSE THINGS FOR GRANTED. SHE TAUGHT ME TO ENJOY AND CHERISH  
EACH MOMENT OF LIFE AND I WON'T FORGET HER LESSON.  
  
I THANK YOU FOR WHAT YOU GAVE AILEINA, THE LESSONS YOU TAUGHT HER  
THAT MADE HER WHO SHE IS. I CAN ONLY HOPE THAT SOME DAY, I'LL DO THE SAME  
FOR SOMEONE ELSE.  
  
MY REGARDS,  
LIEUTENANT LIA LHAR  
  
FINIS 


End file.
